Towny Donator Ranks
These are the purchasable ranks for the Main Server. These ranks are permanent. Donator Benefits: *Set 2 homes *Join when the server is full *Be able to use /fix without being Vivalist (repairs a single enchanted item for $1500 ingame money) *Create your own town, including plot commands (like /plot forsale) *Clear your inventory with /clearinventory *Ignore players with /ignore *Be able to rent a market for up to 3 days (extendable) at /warp market *Create sign Lifts (Currently out of order) *Allowed to place lava *Change mobspawners to: zombie, skeleton, pig (with /spawner mob) Items: *6x Diamond Block *6x Golden Block *6x Iron Block *3x Emerald Block *6x God Apple *50x Obsidian Money: *$10.000 ingame money Access to the following kits : *Member ✓ *Pvp ✓ *Donator ✓ Miscellaneous: *Light blue colored name in chat & above your character Sponsor Benefits: *All Donator Benefits *Stack your items for free using /mvstack (Doesn't work on tools, armor and weapons) *Look who is near you with /near *Check who griefed you with /he tool *Use all nation commands (Towny) *Toggle pvp/mobs etc. with /t toggle *Be able to rent a market for up to 5 days (extendable) at /warp market *Set 3 homes *Change mobspawners to: spider, sheep, creeper (with /spawner mob) Items: *12x Diamond Block *12x Golden Block *12x Iron Block *8x Emerald Block *15x God Apple *125x Obsidian Money: *$25,000 ingame money Access to the following kits : *Member ✓ *Pvp ✓ *Donator ✖ *Sponsor ✓ Miscellaneous: *Indigo colored name in chat & above your character Gamemaster Benefits: *All Sponsor Benefits *Notice when someone is kicked/banned *Bypass Teleport timer *Build bridges and doors with signs *Wear an item or block as helmet with /hat *Your own protected region (max 30x30 blocks). Using the Residence plugin *Be able to rent a market for up to 7 days (extendable) at /warp market *Set 4 homes *Change mobspawners to: cavespider, cow (with /spawner mob) *Be able to create chestshops within your town (tutorial) Items: *20x Diamond Block *20x Golden Block *20x Iron Block *18x Emerald Block *32x God Apple *250x Obsidian Money: *50.000 ingame money Access to the following kits : *Member ✓ *Pvp ✓ *Donator ✖ *Sponsor ✖ *Gamemaster ✓ Miscellaneous: *Purple colored name in chat & above your character Hero Benefits: *All Gamemaster Benefits *Be able to use /fix all (repairs your inventory for $8,000 ingame money) *Get rid of hunger with /feed *On death, return fast with /back *Create hidden switches/lightswitches *Be able to rent a market for up to 10 days (extendable) at /warp market *Set 5 homes Change mobspawners to: chicken (with /spawner mob) *Be able to use /mc (summons a platform of glass) Items: *32x Diamond Block *32x Golden Block *32x Iron Block *30x Emerald Block *55x God Apple *400x Obsidian Money: *$80.000 ingame money Access to the following kits : *Member ✓ *Pvp ✓ *Donator ✖ *Sponsor ✖ *Gamemaster ✖ *Hero ✓ Miscellaneous: *Blue colored name in chat & above your character Legend Benefits: *All Hero Benefits *Give yourself a nickname with /nick *Heal yourself every 5 minutes with /heal *Up you go with /fly *Vanish with /vanish *Be able to rent a market for up to 14 days (extendable) at /warp market *Set 6 homes *Change mobspawners to: blaze, bats (with /spawner mob) Items: *64x Diamond Block *64x Golden Block *64x Iron Block *60x Emerald Block *110x God Apple *750x Obsidian Money: *$150,000 ingame money Access to the following kits : *Member ✓ *Pvp ✓ *Donator ✖ *Sponsor ✖ *Gamemaster✖ *Hero ✖ *Legend ✓ Miscellaneous: *Light red colored name in chat & above your character Immortal Benefits: *All Legend Benefits *Permission to use /craft *Permission to use /echest *Set 10 homes *Change mobspawners to: pigzombie (with /spawner mob) Items: *1x Mobspawner *128x Diamond Block *128x Golden Block *128x Iron Block *120x Emerald Block *200x God Apple *750x Obsidian Money: *$250,000 ingame money Access to the following kits : *Member ✓ *Pvp ✓ *Donator ✖ *Sponsor ✖ *Gamemaster✖ *Hero ✖ *Legend ✖ *Immortal ✓ Miscellaneous: *Bold Light red colored name in chat & above your character Category:Main Server